The New Chance
by Goodguy1998
Summary: An incredibly powerful ancient Saiyan warrior sets on a quest of destruction with unforeseen results. Completely original story set in an AU with OCs. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball Super. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Super are the property of Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Our story begins long before Goku and Vegeta, long before Frieza and King Cooler, long before Bibidy summoned Majin Buu, it was the true beginning of the Saiyan history. The very first Legendary Super Saiyan was born on the planet Sadala in the Universe 18.

He was given the name Bage.

It didn't take long for others to notice, that he was much stronger than others of his race. Since his childhood he was never met with love, friendship or any sort of compassion not even from his parents.

All that other Saiyans felt when they saw him was fear.

Fear, what a beautiful emotion to have around you. It fascinated Bage like nothing else ever could. Everyone was afraid to even say his name. He searched the stars. Namekians, Earthlings, not even the Frost Demons could stand a chance against his extreme power. Their fear brought him joy, yet he never felt any fulfillment.

As he grew up, he became more and more powerful. So powerful in fact, that no other mortal being could ever match his strength. They couldn't even hope to.

Even gods considered his abilities to be legendary. This led to something unprecedented. Landar, the god of destruction of the Universe 18 himself challenged Bage to a duel.

The fight lasted many days, but in the end Bage achieved something that was considered impossible. A mortal managed to end the life of a god.

He became the new self-proclaimed god of destruction, his thirst for battle only grew, but when he reached adulthood, he finally found the world of the Supreme Kai and from him he learned that there was in fact some entity which was feared even more than god of destruction himself.

Bage forced the Supreme Kai of his universe to bring him before this so-called King of All.

Zenos attendants were no match for the self-proclaimed god of destruction. They were defeated quickly while Zeno watched with innocent smile.

Bage couldn't believe the childish nature of the all powerful being. He lost all caution and began insulting the King of All.

He felt no fear when his entire universe disappeared.

He felt no fear when his power faded away.

He felt no fear when his skin began emitting light.

He felt nothing as his mind, body and soul disappeared from existence.

This marked the end of the Universe 18.

Yet Bages story didn't end here.

During his life Bage accumulated an extreme amount of power within himself. This power was too great to just disappear into nothingness, instead it pushed his very essence through the fabric of time, space and reality itself.

-Universe X Earth Year 1998 AD-

Josh Robinson was just going home from work, his head hurt like hell for half a day already. To say that he hated his job would be an understatement.

It was already getting dark and so Alex decided to take a shortcut through a nearby park, it was not unlikely to get mugged after the dusk.

Just as he was about to leave the park, he heard crying coming from behind of a nearby bush. It startled him so much he almost tripped over his own leg.

"What the hell… It's like 5:30, who let's their fucking kids outside so late." He said to himself a he went to check on what was going on.

-a few moments later-

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Hi, I just found a nude baby in a park."

"Sir, where are you?"

"I am in the Forrest Park, near the guy on a horse statue."

"Okay sir, I am sending an ambulance to your position, please wait there until they arrive."

"Fine just make sure, they bring some tissues or something because it's all slimy and bloody and…"

"Sir does that baby look like a newborn?"

"Yeah, I think it is."

"Sir, you do you have anything that you can use to keep the baby warm?"

"Well, I have my jacket, but…"

"You need to keep the baby warm at all cost, please wrap anything that you might have around the child, the ambulance is on its way and it will be there shortly."

"Fuck my life… that was a new jacket -gasp-"

"Sir, what's wrong?"

"-There is this weird snake like thing under… wait no it's a fucking tail, the baby has a fucking tail growing out of it's ass."

"…Sir, are you drunk?"

* * *

So what do you think? If you like the idea, please post a me a review or send me a message.

Bye guys


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball Super. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Super are the property of Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

After they brought the baby to the hospital a neonatologist came to give it a checkup. She was immediately fascinated when she saw that a baby had a long fully formed tail covered in fur, but that it was also moving. The boy was completely healthy and also had a relatively long black hair, which was extremely unusual. He weighed 8 pounds and 2 ounces and had beautiful dark black eyes.

The baby fell asleep almost immediately after it has been fed, the little guy actually needed three times the normal amount of formula until it was fully sated, the nurse felt as if she was feeding the infinite void of space and not a baby.

As the time went by the hospital staff noticed that the kid was developing extremely fast. At fifteen days he was already able to lift his head after being put on his tummy and kick his legs like a little kangaroo.

That's why nurses began to call him Jack and it stuck.

Jack was put up for an adoption soon after.

It was a warm summer afternoon and Frank Haley and his wife Sophia parked their car in front of the adoption center.

Mr Haley used to work in the military as a sapper officer and while he was supervising the engineers as they were clearing out a mind field, one of those idiots missed one charge and by sheer luck Frank was the one who stepped on it. After he was brought to the military hospital, they had to remove his right leg under the knee. After being discharged he came back to Missouri, where he started working as a construction worker.

Though he was officially healthy, he still attended therapy to avoid any further complications. His doctor turned out to be the most beautiful woman he ever met. He started inviting her to dates and soon after they ended up getting married.

Frank stopped the motor and sat still in his seat looking at the building. It took nearly a month to get everything in order. The birth certificates, the criminal records, everything even their house had to be formally checked many times, but now it felt as if it was just a minute since the first saw the little boy with a tail in his cradle.

"So… are we really doing this?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah, yeah, it's just a big step, you know."

"Says the guy who stepped on a mine." The woman said, which made Frank burst out in laughter before he leaned close to her and softly kissed her.

"This is why I love you so much." He replied and they both unfastened their seatbelts and got out of the car.

They entered the building. Franks prosthetic leg made loud clanking noises as he limped next to his wife on the tile flooring, until a dark-skinned woman with long hair stopped them.

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Haley, my name's Fiona, nice to meet you." She said with a bright smile as she shook their hands.

It didn't take long to get all the papers signed and get all the formalities out of the way and before they knew it, Frank and Sophia left the building with a new addition to their family.

Time passed and Jack finally reached his first birthday.

It was a beautiful summer day. Jack's parents even invited one family that lived on the same street close to them and a few relatives to their little house and so the celebration had to take place at the garden.

The invited family had a kid named Alex in Jacks age and so the two could play together while others watched.

After all the gifts were given, they all started talking amongst each other, they had a lot to talk about since while Jacks family lived in Missouri, the most of their relatives were either from Texas (Franks side of the family) or Florida (Sophia side of the family) so they didn't meet up very often.

As they were talking, the children were watched over by their mothers and Jacks uncle Bryan who was manning the grill. After a few minutes talking Alex's mom excused herself and asked Jack's mom where to find the toilet and so as the two woman left, Bryan was supposed to make sure that they wouldn't get hurt. At that exact same moment Alex's father came to check on them while carrying an apple.

"A-aplleee!" exclaimed Alex.

"You want some too, champ?" Alex's father asked as he pulled out a pocket knife from his pocket and gave each boy a slice.

The two began happily eating. And at that moment a mathematical formula was born inside Jacks head.

Speaking = Getting food

So he decided to test this theory and said the last thing he had heard from his uncle.

"Houtduck! Houtduck!"

Bryan looked at his nephew, it was the first time he has heard anything from the kid and so he quickly took one hotdog from the grill cut it into two pieces and gave one to Jack and the other to Alex.

The two kids looked at each other and a friendship was born then and there.

Then Jack mom came back and scolded her brother for giving them 'adult food'.

"Hey. the kid asked for it!" Bryan defended himself.

Jacks mom immediately realized that she just missed her son's first word and began crying and it soon turned into chaos as Frank came running to her trying to understand what was wrong.

It was a very important day full of firsts. His first birthday, his first word, his first friend and most importantly…his first hotdog.


End file.
